


For longer than he could possibly imagine

by Smol_giant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance just loves hunk a lot okay trust me, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_giant/pseuds/Smol_giant
Summary: Through all the ups and down. The things they lost and gained over the time and all the tears shed together, Lance couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have beside him, holding his hand along the way.Or in which Lance slowly realizes just how much he loves his best friend.





	For longer than he could possibly imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise this was written at 3am on my phone with minimal editing, but I'll properly edit soon! 
> 
> This was also originally meant to be angst and I was writing solely for the angst but you know what? Hunk and Lance deserve to be happy so I tossed that idea.
> 
> ALSO I'm considering continuing this? But idk pls let me know what you think?

Lance and Hunk had been only eight years old when they had properly met.

 

The strange thing being that no one would have ever pegged the odd friendship the two of them ended up running. Polar opposites, Hunks mum had always told Lance earnestly, always proved to have the longest lasting friendships.

 

Not to say they hadn't had any rocky patches. They've know each other for far too long to say that they hadn't fallen out before.

 

Miscommunications happened, mistakes made. 

 

That one time that lance ended up in hospital after eating Hunks peanut butter cookies even though Lance  _ knew _ he's allergic to nuts, but proceeded to eat them anyway. That time hadn't been a falling out, but Hunk had been too upset and afraid Lance would hate him, that they didn't talk for a week. Proceeded by an additional week of not talking after Lance joked that Hunks sweets were truly ‘killer’ (Lance deserved that, he thinks. Not that he would take it back.) 

 

Not that Lance would ever hate Hunk. Not that Lance ever could. So they quickly fell back into their routine once again after every squabble.

 

Teachers seemed to find it odd that two kids, so different, could get along so well.

 

Lance the starry eyed kid who would ask questions at any given opportunity. Hunk the soft spoken and hard working kid who had a heart of gold.

 

As Lance and Hunk grew older, the closer the two of them had become. The less people questioned their ability to get along due to differences.

 

Lance always wondered why they were questioned their friendship. It was clear even in photos that the two of them were inseparable.

 

Where Hunk went, Lance would go too, just to hold Hunks hand along the way.

 

Countless camping nights in Hunks back yard with hushed whispers under the faint glow of the moon. Family dinner nights when it became difficult to tell where Lance’s family ended and Hunk’s began. ‘Study nights’ in Lance's bedroom where they would do anything but. Days out on the beach, at the parks and fairs and movies. Staying out late just to watch the stars come up together and karaoke nights singing loudly the the cheesiest show tune they could get their hands on.

 

Lance would never give up their time together for the world, even the not so great times.

 

The night that Lance stayed in hospital after the cookie incident, begging his mum to tell Hunks mum to tell Hunk that he didn't blame him for what happened. That day when Hunk fell out of the tall tree in his backyard, Lance holding his hand as he cried. When Lance's grandmother had passed away, and Hunk had been there the whole time to support Lance and let him know he wasn't alone. 

 

Through all the ups and down. The things they lost and gained over the time and all the tears shed together, Lance couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have beside him, holding his hand along the way.

 

Lance cried when they had both been accepted into the garrison. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Not that Hunk would ever tell anyone.

 

They had both been afraid of being separated, of moving apart. They were both aware of the chances of them both being accepted in. They were both aware that the chances were low. They didn't need to be told to not hold their breaths. But the two acceptance letters they held in their hands went to show that they would be kicking ass together for years to come.

 

The garrison had been hard, and feelings of inadequacy ran high for both Lance and Hunk. They were there for each other when needed. A sort of reminder to each other of how far they had come. How far they can go. And with that, everything was alright- even when things weren't.

 

So they continued making memories while working hard to keep up their grades, and even adopted another friend. The duo they had going on quickly became a trio. A new routine had formed, and while it was different, hardly anything had changed at all.

 

Lance and Hunk had been excitable eight year olds when they met, sparkling eyes looking upon the world in an incredible light, ready to take on anything. And there they were, just under ten years of friendship (eight years, not that Lance was counting) surrounded by new friends, new places, and new experiences. There they were still the same despite everything being different. It never dawned on Lance that Hunk would always be a great comfort for him. A reminder of who he is, who he was, and where he came from. It never dawned on him, because Lance just always seemed to understand in a sort of way how much Hunk meant to him.

 

And even with Hunk being an ever fighting ward against most types of homesickness, Lance knew the Hunk was clearly more than that. Even more than just a best friend to him. Hunk was home and familiarity. Someone Lance could be himself with without being afraid. Someone who he trusted with his life.

 

The garrison didn't exactly offer life threatening experiences (not nearly as much as you'd expect with all the complaining Lance had done in his time there at least) so Lance never had to think about it.

 

But as the whole voltron thing came along, it really put things into perspective for Lance about his and Hunk's relationship.

 

He'd die for Hunk. And as scary as it may seem, he knew Hunk would die for him too.

 

Not that Lance would ever want that. Not at all. Lance never wanted anyone to die.

 

But things happen when you shove four children and an young adult into a war they never had a hope of preparing for. People die.

 

At first death wasn't something Lance thought about. Something he didn't want to think about it so he didn't. Not until he was forced to anyway. 

 

It all seemed like something out of a movie. Not even one of those war movies- their lives resembling more of a superhero movie if you looked from a distance. So that's what lance did. And for a few years, it worked for Lance. He could cope that way.

 

Lance and Hunk hardly had time to talk as much as they used to, and it killed Lance. He knew circumstances couldn't be helped. He knew Hunk wouldn't change they way he thought about Lance or let their now over a decade long friendship just crumble under the pressure of distance. They would have to re bond when the war ended.

 

But Lance's perspective on their relationship had completely turned during a rather insignificant battle.

 

Hunk and Lance were paired together, working on foot through an unknown planet which seemed to have decided that voltron was an enemy instead of an ally. So there they were, back to back once again. For what must have been the hundredth time since they started the whole voltron shebang. And everything was fine.

 

Until it wasn't fine.

 

Hunk had been shot. And while it wasn't the first time in their career this had happened. That his dear friend had been badly hurt during battle - there had even been worse times than this - something hand changed for  Lance, and the situation had become even more terrifying than he'd been through with his best friend yet.

 

Yes, Lance had known that a moment like this would come. Where he realized just how much his friend meant to him. How much he relied on hunk as more than just a friend or a fellow paladin.

 

He certainly had those moments with the other paladins already. Keith first in the midst of a hopeless battle. Pidge next when the two of them managed to get stuck in a sort of virtual reality that Lance didn't quite understand yet (stop laughing Keith it was scarier than it sounds) and even shiro more recently through a strenuous peace meeting. And Lance knew that the other paladins had had those relationship changing Bonding Moments™, so it only made sense that he and Hunk would have one themselves, to further strengthen their bond.

 

What Lance did not expect was the paralyzing terror that instantly filled his veins when he saw his dear friend wounded.

 

Most of the danger had been cleared, and Lance and Hunk were already making their way back to the castle-ship. Hunk was in pain, but it was nothing that will permanently scar him. Nothing like they hadn't been through already. So why was Lance suddenly unable to move?

 

“You know bud, as much as I would hate to interrupt your thinking right now, I would really appreciate it if we got a move on to the ship” Hunk laughed with a wheeze “I've kind been shot you know”

 

Unable to process his feelings, Lance just nodded before continuing on back to the ship.

 

Later that very night after everyone had retired to their rooms to rest, it occurred to Lance why his head couldn't stop reeling. Why he had reacted to strongly today.

 

He loves Hunk.

 

And he supposed he always had, ever since he laid eyes on the soft hearted, soft spoken kid who had his two front teeth missing.

 

Lance would have berated himself for not realizing sooner. Not realizing years ago. But the lines had always been so blurred, it was clear to Lance that he always loved Hunk, just not to what extent. It was easy to mistake his puppy love and adoration for his best pal as something as entirely platonic growing up. At the garrison there was no place for a relationship during school and work. And there was most definitely no place for this kind of love during a war.

 

The very kind of love that Lance used to pretend to puke over jokingly to Hunk when they saw couples in public. The kind that Lance remembers vehemently swearing against feeling when he was younger.

 

But here he was, struggling to breathe in his own bed, wondering how stupid he had to be to only realize when his dear friend had gotten hurt.

 

So Lance continued on with his newfound realization tucked away in his mind. He wouldn't say anything to Hunk. Not until they could go home at least. Because yes, Lance was almost certain Hunk felt the same way towards him, but pursuing a relationship at this very moment for then wasn't exactly ideal. The came to an unspoken agreement, familiar in an almost nostalgic way to the two of them, that they would say nothing. Only taking the small joys they can during this time of hardship.

 

Cuddles on the communal couch, falling asleep to the old altean dramas which Coran had managed to set up for them to watch a few years back when things hadn't been quite as busy. Before the war reached its peak, Lance guesses. Late night snacks after bumping into each other in the hallways after sleepless nights. So most nights that is, all of the paladins seem to be having sleeping problems these days. Footsies under the table at dinner, jokes over the comms during easy battles, basking in each others glow after a good sparring session, and all the while slipping in old inside jokes from which seemed like centuries ago.

  
It wasn't much, but it was enough for now. Yes, Lance knows that he loved Hunk for longer than Hunk could possibly ever imagine. Longer than  _ he  _ could imagine. But they would get through the war together, like they always ever did.


End file.
